


Live for me

by lavaflowers (reginalpgtz)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, reader is naruto's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginalpgtz/pseuds/lavaflowers
Summary: The world is falling apart, and the Sage of the Six Paths sends Naruto back in time to find his parents and collect the thing that will help him and Sasuke save the shinobi. Minato and Y/N are shocked to learn that the baby she's carrying is also here as a 17 year old boy begging for their help, however they'd do anything to protect their family.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Reader, Namikaze Minato/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. The Lady with the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how many parts this is going to have, but I'm guessing 2 or 3 short parts. It was originally intended to be just one story, but I haven't finished it and I really wanted to post it, so here's part 1. This AU was based on a request on my tumblr :) hope you like it. Enjoy and be kind <3

_**The lady with the flowers** _

“Could you try not dying for once?” Y/N pleaded to what could’ve been a jasmine plant, had she actually known how to properly do gardening. She wiped her brow tired, and accidentally smeared a bit of dirt on her forehead.

It was a peaceful autumn afternoon, Konoha hadn’t looked as pretty in a long time. The war had taken a lot from the village, but it had been slowly repairing itself. Now villagers strolled down the streets again chattering about the nice weather, new businesses opened, children ran everywhere, and finally shinobi had gotten a much deserved break.

A sunset colored house stood small in the middle of Konoha, where Y/N fought, on the losing side, to keep her plants alive.

“Maaa, how am I going to take care of a child if I can’t even grow a flower?” She complained to herself as she started clearing the mess she had made between the dirt, fallen leaves and plant food.

“You should maybe try feeding them less. Yaknow? Overfeeding plants is actually a thing, and it could kill them. And I just saw a nice spot over here where you could try moving them, they’ll get more sunshine at the right times of the day. They’re getting the strongest light for a short amount of time and it’s killing them. It’s better to have them exposed longer but where the heat isn’t as strong. Yaknow?”

Y/N looked up to see a smiling blond boy, scratching the back of his head and examining the front part of her house.

“Right there, you see?” He pointed to a small corner.

“Will that stop them from dying?” Y/N asked excited.

“Yes! I’m not an expert, but I kinda know my way around plants. I’ll help you move them.”

She stood up and as she turned towards the boy, he saw she was heavily pregnant. It was only a matter of days before she gave birth. Her skin was glowing in the same way roses glisten when they’re covered in morning dew.

“Oh you might want to sit down while I move them. Don’t worry.” He said embarrassed at the realization. She needed his help more than he’d initially thought. He was glad he’d bumped into her, though he had to hurry because he was still on time constraint and the world depended on it.

Y/N sat down thankful on the entrance steps while the boy skillfully arranged the plants.

“Well that was the last one, hopefully they’ll live now” he announced

“Thank you. It’s a bit frustrating, I’m used to doing things by myself, and it’s weird that in this state I need more help than I would admit to. Heheh. It was very nice of you to do it.”

“Well, I’m glad I was here, but I have to get going because I’m on an important mission here, lady, and there are some people I need to find.”

“Wait a second, you’re hurt.” Y/N said, noticing for the first time that the boy was bleeding badly from several cuts across his body, his clothes were torn and ripped, revealing multiple bruises and he had a bit of a limp on his left ankle. “Come inside, let me at least disinfect your wounds and put some bandages on you.

“Naaah, It’s fine, I’ve seen worse.” He said trying to act cool, stretching his arms over his head. Which y/n noticed was obviously a painful motion.

“Nonesense, I bet you can spare a few moments. I’m a Kunoichi myself, and I know you’ll be able to complete your mission more effectively with some pain out of your way. Come on, I’ll fix you something to eat too.”

The last part caught the blond kid’s attention, and he hastily agreed. Surely the end of the world could give him a few minutes right? Plus the sage of the six paths had sent him a week before the incident, so he’d have enough time to look for them, and the lady was right, he was good at handling pain, but he’d be way more effective if at least some of it was reduced, giving his body time to heal.

The house’s interior matched the warmth that emanated from the exterior. It was homely, colorful, and cozy, exactly the kind of house he’d always dreamed of growing up in.

Y/N led him to the kitchen, where an amazing smell told him something good was cooking.

“You’re making ramen?! It’s my favorite meal!”

“Well, I’m trying to” she giggled kindly “It’s not as good as Ichiraku’s but my husband likes it.”

He was pleasantly surprised that his favorite food place already existed when he was born, but he didn’t remark on it. Instead he told her how excited he was to try her cooking.

“Sit here. Let me just get the first aid kit and I’ll be back in a few seconds.”

She returned holding a few bandages, some medicine and a pair of scissors. The boy let himself be treated. Her touch was gentle, and it had a hint of worry, almost as if she was scared something would hurt the kid, but she was very effective with her movements. The boy found himself wishing his mom would be as kind as the young woman in front of him, and knew that the baby she was carrying was going to be a lucky one for having her as a mother.

“Are you having a boy or a girl?” He asked, breaking the silence. “Have you picked a name?”

“I’m having a boy! Isn’t that sweet? My husband picked the name. It’s a bit odd but I love it!” She flashed him a big smile, clearly proud “his name will be Naruto.”

“You’re naming your kid Naruto? No way! I’m Naruto too! I thought I was the only Naruto in Konoha! It’s amazing to find out that someone else wants to name their child like me. Did you also pick the name because of Ero-Sennin’s novel? Are you also a fan of his writing? Oh. Oh. We’re in the past, right maybe you even know my parents. Oh right! I’m supposed to be looking for them. Could you help me? Their names are Minato Namikaze and Y/N Uzumaki. My dad’s the hokage, you surely know who he is right?”

Y/N dropped the medicine bottle she was holding. She stared at the person in front of her as if he were a ghost. He looked about 16-17 years old, it was impossible he was here.

“W-what?” She managed to ask

In that moment, the front door opened and

“Baby I’m home! How are my two sweet angels? You won’t imagine the day I just had, I’m so glad I could finally return to you-“ Minato stopped when he entered the kitchen and saw Naruto in there with his wife. “Oh, hi, I didn’t realize we had a visit. I’m Minato, Y/N’s husband. Are you staying for dinner?” He turned to Y/N, but was met with her shocked expression.

“Is something wrong my love?”

Naruto spoke then.

“Well, I guess I’ve accidentally completed the first part of my mission. I’m sorry for saying this out of the blue but, I’m your son.”


	2. Minato's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tells his parents why he’s come back in time, and asks them to help him save the world. Y/N notices there’s something off with everything that’s going on, but Minato steps up to keep his family safe.

Minato’s mouth dropped wide open. For a moment Y/N thought she imagined the whole thing, but she wiped her eyes and both Naruto and her husband were still in front of her. Minato’s initial shock had transformed into his signature smile.

The resemblance between the boy and him was uncanny. They had the same yellow hair and expressive blue eyes, as well as his easygoing manner. At the same time, he spoke in the same distracted but cheerful way Y/N did. He had the same expressions as her. There was no denying this was their child. But how was it possible?

As if reading his wife’s mind, Minato spoke.

“Naruto, this is very weird so you’d better have one hell of a good explanation on how the same baby she’s carrying is also sitting here all grown up, being a full fledged shinobi.”

Naruto’s stomach made a noise, revealing his hunger.

“We can talk about it over dinner, you both need food to restore yourselves, and so do I, remember I’m still eating for two.”

Y/N served three generous bowls of ramen and had her two ninjas take a seat at the table.

“Woah mom, you really do know how to cook. This is so tasty, maaan I love it. Did you know ramen is my favorite food? Have I mentioned it yet?”

“Well it’s also _my_ favorite food. Don’t I cook it for you often? In the future I mean.”

“Ummm, not really” he laughs nervously “anyway, let me tell you what’s going on. It’s kinda messy really, and a hard story to tell, but I’ll try my best”

Naruto does try his best to summarize everything without getting much into detail, and his parents seem to catch on a bit. Naruto is surprised that they actually believe every word he says and seem keen on helping him, which is a relief, really, because he’d be lost without their support.

“So you’re telling us that in the future, 17 years from now, an evil princess who mysteriously fell from space ages ago comes back to life so she can plant a tree which enslaves all of humanity and feeds on their chakra and the only way to stop it is if you and Sasuke Uchiha, who just so happens to be the cute baby I saw a week ago in my friend Mikoto’s arms, seal her. For that you need to collect a special type of chakra from the Kyuubi because it’s exactly released at the time of your birth and a scroll from the Uchiha Clan which Sasuke is trying to find at this same time, and that’s why the Sage of the Six Paths gave Sasuke the power for one trip in time with his, what did you say it was called?” Says Y/N.

“Rinnesharingan”

“Right, rinnesharingan. So did I understand correctly?”

“Yes you have it all right. So will you let me attend my own birth so we can save everyone?”

“If it’s for the sake of the world I will, right, yondaime?”

“Of course, my love” says her husband.

“Thanks mom, you’re truly the best”

“Come here, let me hold you for a bit, you must be exhausted”

Naruto moves close to his mother, and she embraces him in a tender way he’s never felt before. She strokes his forehead and tries to reassure him that she and his father will help him through it all, but a deep fear settles in her heart.

After spending a few moments like this, and noticing her son is exhausted, she prepares the guest bedroom for him and carefully tucks him into bed.

Once Naruto has fallen asleep, Y/N settles in her couch with a cup of tea in her hands.

“Minato, I’m scared”

He settles on the couch next to her and starts massaging her tired shoulders. His hands are a balm on her fearful soul.

“It’s okay, I’m here for you. I’ll protect you three.”

“I’m worried, for the baby, and for Naruto. I know they’re the same person, but still I worry for them both.”

“I know honey, but think about it this way, if Naruto from the future showed up here, that means the baby will be alright” his warm voice tranquilizes her.

“Still, there’s something off with all this. I mean I do believe him, he’s our son, and I’m oddly happy to have met him. To know that this baby will become such a strong willed shinobi. He’s everything I’ve dreamed our son would be, but this feels weird. He didn’t know who I was. And he makes comments that make me think he hasn’t spent much time with us, Minato”

He knows. He noticed it too, but he didn’t want to say anything about it either.

“Hey, it’s alright.” He planted a kiss on her bare neck “Maybe he didn’t recognize you because you look different in the future. We’ll age, princess. As much as we hate to admit it.” He chuckles kindly, trying to brush off his own concern.

“Yeah I guess. He’s a distracted kid too. Guess whom he got that from?”

Minato laughs gently and encircles his wife’s waist so his hands reach her tummy.

“I’ll take care of my beautiful family. There’s nothing more precious than you. It’s a promise” They fall asleep on the couch, tangled in a loving embrace. Y/N knows her husband’s word is sacred, so she knows she’ll be okay, but there’s a part of her that still feels uneasy.

……

The next day they avoid talking about the topic, and instead, Naruto decides to enjoy the feeling of having his family together until his birth comes up. He helps Y/N do even the most basic tasks, and takes care of her protectively. Minato, Y/N and Naruto fall into a nice, familiar routine for the rest of the week, and Naruto even goes with Minato a couple times to the Hokage office and helps him sort through the day’s work.Time flies by, and he wishes he could stay here longer, but before he knows it, the day before his birth arrives.

He’s alone with his dad in his office, they’re settling everything so they can return to their house where Y/N is waiting for them with a delicious dinner.

“Hey dad, can I talk to you before we go home? There’s something you need to know. I, uh, well I haven’t had the heart to say it in front of mom, but there’s a reason I didn’t recognize her when I came here.”

“We’re going to die, aren’t we?”

Naruto’s stomach shrinks as he wishes he had another answer to that question.

“Yeah”

“I’ve had the feeling, that something might go wrong. That’s why I’ve had Kakashi follow Y/N, taking care of her. The sandaime and I planned the birth, so she’ll be surrounded by security, but I guess there’s no way to avoid it right? I’m just very sorry we don’t get to watch you grow up. Y/N has been very excited since she found out, having a child has lifted her spirits so much.” There’s a deep sadness in his eyes, but he brushes it away, replacing it with a soft chuckle. “But, hey, let’s worry about death later. Now tell me, did you grow up happy? Were your needs covered? Did you have love surrounding you?”

Naruto was taken aback by his dad’s inquiry, he hadn’t expected that he’d care more about his wellbeing than the news he’d just given him. Warmth spread through his chest and a thought crossed his mind _I couldn’t have asked for a better family._

“Yeah, you could say my life has been nice, dad. You and mom have nothing to worry about.” His cheeks felt a bit hot “I eat well and I have many friends.”

“Tell me about it kid, I want to hear everything. It seems this may be one of our few chances.” Minato reached out and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Well, where should I start? Oh! I know, this will make you happy. Kakashi is my Sensei. We’ve been on many adventures together. He’s the captain of my team. I’m there with my two best friends, Sakura and Sasuke. Well, things with Sasuke have been rough, and that’s maybe another topic, but he’s the first person who deeply, truly understood me, and I’ve never given up on him. I never will.”

On the way home, Naruto keeps telling him stories about how he grew up, and Minato enjoys every single one of them. When they get there, he acts as if nothing had happened, and Naruto knows, he’s trying to find a way to protect Y/N.


	3. Live for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto’s birth is here, and as much as he’d like to make time with his family last a little bit more, he has to face the thing that hurt him all his life, the loss of his parents. 
> 
> WARNING: A character dies :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for letting me write this beautiful story @itsao-mine Hopefully you won’t hate me too much for making you wait and writing a sad story :( I really do hope you like it. It has a bittersweet ending, but I really like the way it turned out. I switched the events in Naruto’s birth a bit, so it doesn’t follow exactly like canon. I hope you like the end<3 Be kind.

The three of them wished they could’ve frozen time that week, and stayed like that forever. Naruto even imagined that the baby Y/N was carrying was his little brother instead of himself in this odd and tragic reality. Maybe in another life he’d get to carry his little brother on his shoulders and teach how to use jutsu for mischief, take him to the academy for the first time, train together in the woods, then they’d go back home and Y/N would be waiting for them with a big bowl of ramen, and they’d get to share stories with Minato, and they’d be a nice happy family of four. Perhaps Minato would have fixed everything with the Uchiha, and they wouldn’t have to die. Sasuke would smile more, and Itachi would treat both of them as his little pupils. Maybe things could’ve been different. There wouldn’t be a timeline where Kaguya enslaved everyone to the tree, and he wouldn’t have had to meet his father as a reanimation. Maybe Obito would have lived and maybe Kakashi would be happy too. Too many maybes, and just one wish that he could save his parents tonight.

_Naruto, you’ll feel the deepest pain you’ve ever felt, but you have to let things happen the way they were meant to be. If you don’t, Kaguya will win, and everything you’ve ever known will be gone._

The sage’s words echoed in his mind, creating a scar deeper than his battle wounds.

Now he was here, holding his mother’s hands and stroking her hair as the birthing contractions hit her body.

It was weird, seeing himself be born. The worried look on his father’s face, his mom’s eyes full of hope through the pain, and then it happened. Everything was blurry and confusing, it was way faster than he imagined it.

Obito was there, he had his baby self hostage. There was panic in his father’s eyes, but a glance at him let him know the baby would be fine. However, he let Minato rescue him, because things were supposed to happen this way. It was Naruto’s worst nightmare happening before his eyes. One of the most terrible tragedies in Konoha was about to take place, and he couldn’t do anything about it. This was harder than anything he’d ever done. He could fight the strongest enemy, learn the hardest jutsu, but this, was worse than anything. He had to let things happen.

Restraining himself was worse than anything he’d done, but he did it. So hid himself and watched as his mother cried, how Obito was about to break Kurama’s seal, and all he did was prepare himself to collect the special chakra that would leak out as the tragedy took place.

He wished he could take Y/N’s place as the Kyuubi was being pulled out of her, his heart breaking at the sight, but he made the signs and put his hands out. He felt the power the sage had given him activate as the chakra started seeping in. White hot powered gathered in his palms and spread through his body. He couldn’t think, only feel. It was intense, but like a shooting star, it was gone in a second.

The residual chakra was now safely inside him, and he was ready to get back to his timeline, but seeing Y/N weak and in pain stopped him.

Once Obito was gone, he rushed to her side and tried to aid her with the only medical jutsu Sakura had taught him.

“Mom, stay with me, please, live for me”

Tears dropped from Naruto’s eyes to Y/N’s chest, as he summoned every prayer he knew with his heart.

“Mom, I’m here, I love you” he held her close and then teleported both of them to the spot where he knew Minato would be fighting Obito.

Sasuke is already waiting for him there, ready to pull them back, but he knew this was hard for Naruto, so he waited for him to give him the sign whenever he was ready to leave.

The fight with Obito was already over, it was only the Kyuubi, his dad, his mom, his baby self and him, with Sasuke watching from the side.

Had that much time passed? The entire night didn’t make sense to him, and as much as he thought he had prepared for this, it was a thousand times worse.

“Dad!” He shouted and Minato looked at him and Y/N while struggling against Kurama. Strangely, he flashed him a kind smile, like he’d already figured something out.

Everything was already in place for the seal. So he was going to go through with it. Minato was still willing to sacrifice his life for his son. He does everything exactly as the tale he’d been told said. The black mark appears on the baby’s stomach, and he knows there’s no turning back.

“Naruto, get your mom close to me”

He obeys his dad without thinking and gets her close to him. Minato makes a few hand signs and presses his palm to Y/N’s weak chest. When he removes it, there’s a slight glow exactly over the spot he touched.

“Listen to me,” tears sting in the boy’s eyes as he looks towards his father “I don’t have much time. I’m not going to make it because the seal needs to take my life in order to work, but your mom will. Your mom can live, she’s an Uzumaki. I sealed a small part of Kurama’s chakra back inside of her. Just enough for her to live. I need you to be strong, Naruto. Take your mom with you to the future. Nothing will be altered. If you take her now, she’ll get the chance to live there with you, but the baby in front of us will grow up exactly the way you did, without parents and with Kurama sealed inside of him. He’ll still save the future, but you’ll have your mom now. Take her, and as much as it pains you, let me die here.”

Naruto nodded furiously, clutching his dad’s arms as if that could prevent him from slipping away.

“I love you, Naruto. Never forget that. Take care of your mom for me. Listen to everything she says, and whenever you miss me, just hold her tight.”

He turns to meet his wife’s gaze. She’s barely hanging on. Pain pulses through her body, but her husband’s kind eyes keep her safe.

“Y/N, my love, I’m not sorry for this. I’m not sorry for my life, and for dying to give you and our child life.”

“Minato” Y/N pleads, voice broken

“Live for me, Y/N. Give Naruto all the love we couldn’t give him all those years. See him become a great Hokage for me. He’s already surpassed me. I love you my sweet princess. You made my life worth living.”

“I love you Minato”

The last thing she sees is her husband’s calm smile, then she passes out.

Naruto thinks he notices the sandaime gesturing towards his dying father as Sasuke holds him and Y/N, pulling them into the time travel jutsu that will take them back to their timeline.

Y/N wakes up in the hospital a week after Naruto and Sasuke’s fight. Her wounds are mostly healed, and her strength seems to be recovering. Tsunade herself oversaw her care. She placed her and Naruto’s beds next to each other.

When she opens her eyes, she sees a familiar figure in front of her, though she experiences a bit of a confusion because the person in front of her is slightly different than she remembers.

“Hi, Y/N” says the voice she knows too well. “Naruto will be back in a bit, he asked me to watch over you while he’s in rehab therapy.”

“Kakashi” she manages, with a smile “you’re old”

“I know, it’s weird, right? That we’re almost the same age even though you and your husband basically raised me”

“This will definitely take some getting used to”

Kakashi immediately notices the change in her expression as she remembers what happened. He’d lost Minato a while ago, but she’d just lost him now, and he understood her pain, he knew it was greater than anything because he’d never seen two human beings mor perfect for each other than Y/N and his sensei. Tears start falling from her eyes and Kakashi sits next to her, gently holding her hand and giving her the support she needs.

“I know it’s not okay, but it will be. You have an amazing son to live for, and after all this time, I’m so happy to see you again, Y/N”

As he finishes saying it, Naruto enters the room with Sakura pushing his wheelchair.

“Moooooom! You’re awake! I’m so glad you’re awake. I’ve missed you so much, so long. It was very boring to lay here in bed and just watching you sleep. I missed talking to you. Well I did talk to you, a lot even though you were asleep. But I’m insanely happy that I got to bring you with me. And guess what? Sasuke is good again! I mean, he’s always been good, but he just noticed it now! He’s back here, and everything will just be so good now. I can’t wait for you to meet him, and all my friends. Gosh everything will be-“

Sakura landed a blow on Naruto’s head.

“Baaaka! Can’t you see she’s barely woken up? She has to recover and you’re bombarding her with a ton of information.”

Kakashi laughs lightheartedly and Y/N is happy to see he’s come a long way from the hurt, sad boy she knew. He gestures for Sakura to leave, and they let mother and son have their space.

A month later, Y/N and Naruto are fully healed and discharged from the hospital. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, also recovered now, are there with them.

“We have a surprise for you two” says Kakashi, as they’re walking out.

He leads the way, and a few minutes later, they find themselves in front of a sunset colored house.

“We rebuilt it with my memories and a few pictures, it’s not the exact same, but hopefully it’ll be good to help you start your lives as a family again”

Y/N and Naruto have their hearts full with gratitude.

“It’s perfect. Thank you all. You have no idea how much this means.” She didn’t want to cry, but being with her son, and seeing her house, Kakashi being happy, Sasuke and Naruto getting close again, it was all too much.

They celebrated inside, Y/N made ramen for them, and they spent the evening laughing and telling stories to Y/N from when they went to missions together as Team 7.

They left a bit late, and Naruto helped his mom clean up.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get to hold you as a baby, to cuddle you and to give you all my love, but I see now that you had the best support team you could ever have. I’m thankful Iruka and Kakashi stepped in for us.”

“I’m just grateful I get to have you with me now, mom. That I can call someone mom, and that I have a real home, like I always dreamed of, yaknow?”

She laughed and hugged her son tightly.

“I just wish Minato were here to see it all. He was so proud of the man you have become. I miss him so much.”

“Hold on, he gave me something for you. Give me your hands.”

She held them out and Naruto placed his hands on top of hers. A warm glow passed between them, and she recognized the chakra by the way it felt. She closed her eyes, and inside her mind, he was there.

“Hello beautiful”

“Minato”

She hugged him tightly.

“I’ll always be here, inside you. Now a part of me is a part of you. You get to live for me.”


End file.
